InstantBaby
by justalittleunwell
Summary: Jude Harrison is going on her first tour with her ex boyfriend Shay and her new boyfriend Tommy. But Jude gets an unsuspected suprise while on tour...one that will change her and other people forever this plz r
1. Night with Tommy

"I love you Jade." Tommy sid softly as he pulled the covers over the further to cover their otherwise exposed bodies. Jade just smiled and kissed his jaw, she lay he her head on his chest and gently ran her hand over his stomach.

She had soft tears flooding out of her eyes, "Hey, hey , hey no more tears babygirl." he said softly placing a kiss on her forehead. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close. He never wanted to let her go. She sniffled a little then looked up at him with her shining blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, if I hurt you..." Tommy said softly. He didn't really know what to say to her. He knew he had been her first, he knew he had to have caused her pain, and he knew he loved her otherwise he sure as hell wouldn't be apologizing to her. She just smiled up at him and whispered softly "It's ok." before making her lips meet with his once again.


	2. Count down to nowhere

"Jude what's the hold up, you have to be on in 10...hurry it up!" Shay said through the door knocking on it a few times then turning and walking away he didn't know what was up with that girl the past couple of days she had been really out of it. Jade sat on the counter in the bathroom holding the small white strip in her hand and watching her watch, ten minutes seemed like an eternity right now. She watched as the second hand on her watch slowly ticked towards the twelve she counted down softly as it approached "5...4...3...2...1...positive!" she said softly with a few tears rolling down her cheeks. "Hey Jude you in there?" She heard Tommy's voice and quickly threw the test in the trash can. "Yeah I'm coming out now." she said wiping the tears off her face and standing up. She opened the door and saw him leaning on the door frame.

He wiped a few of the tears off of her face then looked at her with concerned eyes "What's wrong?" he asked her softly. She just shook her head and smiled up at him. "Nothing, It's nothing." she said with a nod trying to reassure herself and Tommy at the same time. She laid her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his midde. He hugged her back but what caught his eye in the bathroom made his skin crawl. Sitting on the counter was the box to a home pregnancy test. "I'm gonna go ahead and go, I'll see you after." she said slipping out of his reach and heading towards where Darius was standing.

"Yeah ok." Tommy mumbled after she had already walked away. His head was spinning now, Jude, pregnant, him the father, while they where on tour. He walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He looked at the box and read over it then set it back down. He searched around in search for the actual test. He was about to give up hope when he glanced over at the trash can and saw it laying on top. He picked it up and looked at the results then looked at the back of the box...it was positive...Jude was pregnant...and he was going to be a father.

Hearing the sound of Jude's voice singing 'skin' brought him back down to earth. He stuck the box in the trash can and moved it around so it was underneath stuff and no one could find it. He stuck the test in his coat pocket then headed out of the bathroom door. He waited behind stage for Jude to finsih her part of the show. They where going to be having a long talk afterwords. How could this have happened...one time, her first time, and she was pregnant. Talk about bad luck for the two of them; and to top it off it happened while she was on her first tour. Jude had been having a pretty shitty hand dealt to her lately at home and a baby wouldn't help that any...a baby would also put both there jobs in jeperdy. Hell it put his freedom in jeperdy he could go to prison for this.

Hearing the song end he looked out a Jude, she was still a child herself. She was in no position to have one, but how could he tell that to her. He couldn't even convince himself that it was such a bad thing right now. He wasn't completely against the idea infact he kind of liked it. It would be their own little family..but to think of all they'd be throwing away made it hard to consider it a blessing.


	3. Temporary Insanity

After the show Jude went straight to the bus and climbed on getting a seat as far in the back as she could she wanted to avoid Tommy or anyone else who would question her about her fifteen minute stay in the bathroom earlier. She let out a sigh and laid her head back on the seat and let a tear roll down her cheek. How could she be happy about this, she was sixteen, her music career was just starting...and she was pregnant. How could she be happy about this, but by some weird coincidence she was and it was scaring the hell out of her.

Seeing Tommy walk onto the bus it felt like her stomach dropped ten feet. She looked down she could tell by the look on his face he knew something was up, he didn't have the usual smirk on it. Now it was covered with fear, shock, and concern. "Jude, we need to talk." He said softly as he sat down in the seat beside of her. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the test he had taken from the bathroom "about this." he finished as he sat it gently in her lap. She looked over at him the tears where still falling he once again wiped them away "No more tears babygirl, just talking." he said softly.

He wrapped an arm around her and let out a sigh "What are we going to do?" he asked looking over at her. She shrugged her shoulders a little "I don't know Tommy." she said quietly looking down at her stomach she placed a hand on it. It was flat and straight now...by the time she finished the tour it would be far from that. That's when the thought hit her, when she finished the tour, she would be going back home. That meant having to go back to her mother, and she knew that would never work if she was pregnant. "Tommy, What are we going to do!" she asked looking over at him. Her voice was more worried and rushed then Tommy's had been when he had asked her the same question.

"I don't know Jude." He said quietly, placing a soft kiss on her forehead. "We'll figure that out a little later ok?" Tommy really didn't know what to do right now. He was confused and scared and worried. What could he do. What about when Jude's mom found out.. would she press charges. "Tommy I'm scared."Jude said honestly her voice had a whiney almost sobbing sound to it as she spoke. Tommy just held her close and placed a kiss over her forehead again. "So am I." he said Honestly. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes "What are we going to do when they tours over, or during the tour. What if word gets around to my mom that I'm pregnant...or my dad." she said the last part even more quietly then the first. She knew that being pregnant would dissapoint her father and that's the last thing she wanted to do.

"Shh...Don't worry about that right now." he said as he gently stroked her hair. It wasn't good for her to be this worried he hated seeing her get upset and if she kept on like she was that's exactly what she would do. "I love you Jude." he said softly she just nodded and kissed the bottom of his jaw then laid her head back down on his Shoulder. She just couldn't bring herself to say that to him. She had been hurt too many times by those three words and she didn't want to be hurt again. She knew that if she said them more then likely in the end that would be what happened.

Tommy just nodded his head a little and kept stroking her hair until he felt her breathing level out and her body relax, knowing that she was asleep he let the first of quite a few tears slide down his cheek. He was just as scared and worried as she was. He was just trying not to show it. He had to be strong for her.


	4. Stupid Girl

Tommy woke up when morning came the bus was moving and Jude still had her head laying on his chest. He moved a little trying not to wake her up as he did. He spotted Shay at the front of the bus talking to Darius and starring him down. "Great" he said to himself as he looked down at Jude. He stroked her hair softly "Hey...sleepy head" he said softly in her ear. She moved a little then looked up at him with sleepy blue eyes. "Hey." she said sleepily as she sat up in her seat and looked over at him.

"Feeling any better now?" he asked with a small smile on his face. She nodded and returned his smile, She quietly sat there and counted time in her head. "8 weeks." she said softly. That caught Tommy's attention. He looked over at her a little confused "What?" he said with a furrowed Brow expression. She let out a little laugh "8 weeks pregnant." she said in a hushed tone so no one else on the bus could hear her. Tommy nodded it made since to him then, he had just woke up his mind wasn't too great at comprehending things right now.

"Have you went to a doctor yet?" he asked. He had been with her most of the time they had been gone so he figured her answer would be know...and if it was. He would make sure she somehow got to one soon. She shook her head no then looked out the window and watched as the tree's and other cars passed them by. "Stupid girl." she muttered softly to herself as she watched them pass by. "You're not stupid Jude." he said softly placing an arm around her. He was the stupid one around here, he had got a girl who was 16 pregnant not only was he stupid he had commited a fellony.

Jude got up and walked around Tommy and to the back of the bus to the bathroom. Tommy just let out a sigh and looked around the bus his gaze stopped on Darius as he was walking towards him. He came and sat where Jude had been sitting "You do know this, is big trouble for us right?" he asked holding the pregnancy test in his hand. Tommy's face went pale "How did you get that?" he didn't see how that could have gotten into the possesion of Darius.

"I found it at the front of the bus this morning." he said handing it back to Tommy. "Do you know how dangerous it is to have a pregnant girl on tour?" he asked Tommy with a stern look on his face. Tommy nodded. Between stress, and fans. He knew it was going to be hard and dangerous for Jude. "I can't allow it Tommy, After tonights show, Jude has to go back home." Tommy looked up at Darius and shook his head "Darius you can't do that to her, You know how mutch this tour ment to her." Tommy said looking at Darius with almost pleading eyes.

"No Tommy he's right, It's Dangerous." Jude said quietly sitting a few seats away from them. Tommy looked over at her then back at Darius. "I'll pay for the Tickets for the two of you to fly back home, you leave tomorrow morning." He took that as his que to leave and stood from the seat he walked back to the front of the bus where Shay had been waiting on him. Shay looked back at Jude and mutely mouthed to her "SLUT" a tear ran down her cheek as she looked over at Tommy.

"Guess this is it huh?" she said softly wiping the tear away. "This is my life now." she looked down at the floor and shook her head a little "Stupid Girl."


	5. 9 hours

A tear rolled down Jude's cheek as she sang her last song for the night. She knew she would be leaving after tonight and Tommy would be going with her. But she wasn't ready to leave...she wasn't ready to give up everything she had worked for. Tommy watched her from backstage he let out a sigh and looked over to Darius who was standing next to him. "Does she really have to go?" Tommy asked with a small sigh. Darius just nodded to Tommy "It's too dangerous to let her stay. You know that!" he said pointing to Tommy. "What about how hard she worked for this, how hard we worked for this!" Darius looked over at Tommy and rolled his eyes "You should have though of that before you fucked her." With that said he turned and walked away from Tommy. Jude's song ended and she just simply walked off stage no smile or wave to the fans in the crowd Tommy stopped her when she tried walking past him. "What was that all about?" he questioned with a raised eyebrow pointing towards the stage. "I can't look back." she said quietly looking up at him then walking towards her dressing room.

Tommy watched her as she walked away then watched as shay took over the stage and the crowd. He shook his head then walked back towards Jude's dressing room, he knocked on the door and waited for an answer. "Come in." He heard her say he opened the door to see her sitting on the chair quietly crying. Tommy walked closer to the chair and put his hand on her shoulder as he knelt down to be eye level with her. "Jude, It's going to be ok I promise! I won't let anything happen to you." She shook her head a little not looking up at him "Tommy, how are you going to keep me from my parents, how are you going to keep me from getting kicked out." Tommy bit his lip and thought for a moment that would be a difficult task but he'd be able to figure something out...somehow.

"Look Jude, I love you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you or the baby I promise you that mutch." he said quietly. "Just leave everything else up to me, you just keep yourself well." he said standing and gently pulling her up with him. Wrapping his arms around her and letting out a sigh. "What if you lived with me?" he thought it to be the easiest way to keep her from her parents, safe, and near him. "You could still work in the studio, You could still go to school, and you wouldn't have to worry about getting Kicked out." he said looking down at her.

She looking up at him with a confused look on her face. "I don't know Tommy..." she said quietly looking back to the floor. "Well our plain lands back home in 9 hours...so you have 9 hours to decide..."

A/N: I kno it's been forever but I've had a bunch of stuff come up at home that I really had no control over so I was forced to push this aside but I got everything straightened out and I'm back and so is the story so enjoy! 


End file.
